The Best Medicine
by Maya Tamika
Summary: Lovino wakes up to Antonio thrashing in bed...again. Rather than kick him onto the couch, Lovino gives Antonio the best medicine he could. Rated for language and strong themes.


**Hey, all!**

**Wait, hold up a sec. Is this an A/N at the BEGINNING of a story?**

**Yes. Yes it is. Shocker, right?**

**Anyway, I just quickly want to say that I kinda developed a new headcannon recently and I sorta wanted to test it out. So I wrote a fluffy little Spamano (rated for a reason!). See if you can figure out this headcannon before I spoil it in the A/N at the end! :)**

Lovino woke up, not for the first time, to the restless movements of the body next to him. He sighed. He knew Antonio was trying. But even so, they couldn't keep having one of them move to the couch every night.

Antonio stopped moving once he was on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm awake, bastardo," Lovino mumbled.

"Oh," Antonio whispered, somewhat sadly, "sorry. I know I probably woke you again."

After a moment of silence, Antonio continued, "do…you want me to move downstairs?"

Lovino waited for another beat to pass before he turned over and opened his eyes, looking into the green ones that he _definitely did not love_. Antonio looked so genuinely apologetic. Lovino sighed, "no."

"Really?" Antonio asked hopefully.

"We're going to have to find a way to make this work," Lovino replied, "I don't want to keep kicking you out."

Antonio smiled, "aww, you _do_ care!"

"Sh-shut up!" Lovinio snapped, "no I don't!" Lovino hadn't told Antonio about his nightmares. Or, more specifically, about how he hadn't had one since they had moved in together and started sleeping in the same bed. But when Antonio would sleep on the couch, if Lovino realised he wasn't there at any point in the night, even though he knew Antonio was right downstairs, the nightmares came back.

"Don't you have some kind of medicine you can take?" Lovino asked.

Antonio reached out and pulled Lovino close to his warm body and shook his head, "no. I did when I was little, but I guess I grew out of it or developed a resistance to it or something. Either way, I can't use it anymore. And everything else that any doctor has prescribed hasn't worked."

Lovino glanced past Antonio at the multiple prescription medications on the bedside table next to him. None of them had been touched in weeks. With a grunt, Lovino sat up and straddled Antonio's waist, reaching for the bottles.

"Hey! Lovi! What are you doing?" Antonio asked in surprise.

"I just want to see something," Lovino replied, glancing over the labels on the bottles. He picked up one after another and put them down again, the same displeased look on his face after each one.

"L-Lovi…" Antonio whispered immediately before Lovino felt a shiver run down the older man's spine.

"What?" Lovino asked. Then he realised exactly what. He could feel it behind him, "oh, seriously? I'm not even _doing_ anything!"

Antonio gave Lovino the most tortured expression he'd ever seen. Lovino experimentally thrust his hips slightly. Antonio hummed and closed his eyes.

Lovino sighed, "that's sad, Toni."

Antonio didn't reply. He didn't even open his eyes.

"Toni?" Lovino asked.

"Qué?" Antonio replied, still not opening his eyes.

"…Nothing," Lovino answered. He moved to get off Antonio, but the other man reached up and held his hips in place.

"Toni!" Lovino complained, "I need to sleep!"

"This could help _me_ sleep," Antonio replied.

"You're just saying that," Lovino accused.

"Maybe. But maybe it'll help," Antonio looked pleadingly up at Lovino, "please?"

Lovino willed himself to get off Antonio and go back to sleep. He desperately tried to convince himself that seeing Antonio like this was not putting him in a very similar situation to Antonio's. He pretended, just for another moment, that Antonio's hands were not moving slowly from his hips to a more…sensitive area.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Lovino decided and he leaned forward and connected his lips with Antonio's while the latter, happy that he had prevailed, began pulling Lovino's boxers down.

The next morning, Lovino woke up to find Antonio staring at the ceiling.

"What? You didn't sleep? Even after all that? I was exhausted!" Lovino stated.

Antonio laughed and wrapped one arm around his lover's shoulders, "are you kidding? I've never slept better!" He leaned over and kissed Lovino softly, "thank you, Lovi."

**So, my new headcannon is a bit difficult to see (there's actually two of them here, and if you read the other Spamano story I posted a couple days ago, you probably figured out what that one is). But anyway, the first headcannon is the Lovino suffers from chronic nightmares. I don't know if that's a thing, but I'm pretty sure it is. And if it isn't, watch me not care. The other is that Spain is an insomniac. I'm not sure if I want to go somewhere with this or if I just want to keep it in this story, but we'll see. I'll play with it some more.**

**Also, I'm actually not very happy with this story (especially the ending), but I have to go to work in like 10 minutes and I started writing this like half an hour ago, so what can you expect? I'll maybe work on it a little more when I get home tonight.**

**So, yeah! Laters!**

**Until next time,**

_**~Maya**_


End file.
